Cuestión de genes, Lupin's et Black's
by DoraaTonks
Summary: Tonks está enamorada de Remus y este ni se lo imagina, la metamorfomaga intentará acercarse a él. Por otra parte la hermana de Sirius se enamorará de alguien muy cercano a Remus.
1. Reunión y fiesta

**Cuestion de genes, Lupin****'s et Black's**

**Cap.1 Reunión y fiesta**

Los miembros de la Orden se encontraban reunidos en Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore los había convocado después de ocho meses de tranquilidad.

-…Os estaréis preguntado el porqué de mi llamada. Ya como bien sabéis y gracias a vosotros, todo terminó. Pero había pensado que la Orden podría seguir funcionando. –Todos los asistentes a la reunión le miraron con cara de no entender nada.

-Me explico. En las calles sigue habiendo un alto índice de criminalidad y había pensado que podríamos ser una especie de seguridad como la que tienen los muggles.

-¿Se refiere a la policía? –Intervino una joven de pelo morado de unos veintidós años.

-Sí. Gracias Nymphadora. –Le agradeció el hombre.

-Odio que me diga así. –Le dijo la bruja en bajo a su primo, un hombre de pelo negro trece años mayor que ella pero muy atractivo.

El pelinegro a su vez sonrió. –Él y todos, Tonks.

-… algo más o menos como la policía. Nada que ver con los aurores del ministerio. –Siguió el anciano mago. –Por supuesto quien esté en desacuerdo, no tiene por qué hacerlo… Así que, ¿votos a favor? –Todos levantaron la mano. El mago sonrió. –Excelente. En cuanto tenga novedades os haré llamar de nuevo. Gracias. –Se levantó y se fue, al igual que algunos miembros más. Otros se quedaron a charlar un rato, como Tonks con el pelinegro.

-Yo ya me voy a ir. –Dijo un castaño de la edad del moreno acercándose a ellos.

-Mañana nos vemos y tomamos algo. –Ofreció.

-Claro Sirius. –Sonrió y le estrechó la mano. –Tonks. –Dijo mirándola ahora a ella, en forma de despedida.

-Adiós… Remus. –Sonrió tímidamente. Segundos después Remus se fue, ella suspiró.

-'Adiós… Remus'. –La imitó Sirius. Tonks le dio un codazo.

-Cállate. –Su primo empezó a reír. –Yo también me voy a ir ya. –Dijo viendo que ya solo quedaba ella.

-¿Ya? Pero no mujer, quédate un rato más y charlamos.

-No, me quiero acostar pronto. Mañana u otro día te visitaré.

-Está bien. Pero mañana, nada de otro día.

-Vale… -Dijo cansina, le dio dos besos y se fue acompañada por el hombre hasta la puerta.

En una discoteca de la ciudad se encontraban Alice Black, la hermana de Sirius, una morena de pelo largo de ojos azules con una pizca de verde, y su mejor amiga Sarah Malfoy, sobrina por parte de Lucius (aunque no tenía contacto con él), rubia de pelo por los hombros, (normalmente lo tenía rizado), de ojos azules verdosos y un poco más alta que la primera. Ambas tenían veintiuno años.

-¿Qué quieres tomar? –Preguntó la rubia.

-Un whisky de fuego. –Sarah se volvió a la barra

-Dos whiskys de fuego. –El barman la sirvió los dos y ella le pasó uno a Alice.

-Gracias. –Bebió un sorbo.

Entraron al local un moreno y un rubio de la edad de las muchachas.

Sarah le dio un codazo a Alice. –Vaya par de pivonazos…

Alice se giró y vio a los chicos que se acercaban a ellas.

-Hola guapas. –Saludo el rubio.

-Hola. –Dijo Sarah mirándole coquetamente.

-¿Qué hacéis las dos solitas aquí? –Preguntó ahora el moreno.

-Ya sabes divertirnos un poco. –Siguió hablando la rubia.

-Yo soy Kellan y él es Hugo. –Presentó el rubio.

-Encantada. Yo soy Sarah y esta es mi amiga Alice.

-Un placer. –Sonrió con picardía Hugo mirando a la morena.

-Sí. Lo mismo digo. –Dijo Alice y desvió la mirada.

-¿Queréis tomar algo? –Propuso Kellan.

-Clar… -Empezó Sarah pero Alice la interrumpió.

-No gracias. Estamos servidas. –Cogió su vaso de whisky que había dejado en la barra y bebió de nuevo. La rubia miró a la morena con el ceño funcido, después miró a los chicos sonriendo falsamente.

-¿Nos disculpáis? –Cogió del brazo a Alice y tiró de ella hacia el baño.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

-Vienen a lo que vienen.

-¡¿Y?! Exactamente por eso. Como suele pasar los días que vamos de fiesta.

-Y que ya estoy harta de eso. Quiero sentar la cabeza y conocer a alguien que me llene, no quiero pasarme la vida yendo de cama en cama.

Sarah bufó. –Está bien tú haz lo que quieras, pero yo me voy con el rubio. Pero para eso tienes que entretener al moreno, porfa ¡please!

Alice rodó los ojos. –Esta bien. –Sarah sonrió ampliamente y la dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Vamos entonces. -Salieron de nuevo.

-Holaaaa… Ya estamos aquí.

-Uff pensé que ya no volvíais. –Manifestó Kellan.

-¿Cómo no íbamos a volver? Si aquí estamos muy bien acompañadas. –Volvió a sonreir coquetamente.

El moreno se centró en la morena.

-¿Bailas? –La invitó.

Alice miró a Sarah la cual la hizo un gesto para que fuera.

-Sí, claro. –Hugo y Alice fueron a la pista.

Estaba sonando una música bastante movida y empezaron a bailar.

Alice movía las caderas lentamente de un lado a otro desganada, pero aún así estaba provocando al moreno que se pegó más a ella.

-Uff… -Se mordió el labio inferior. –Estás buenísima. –Dijo bajando las manos de la espalda de ella hasta su trasero.

La morena arqueó la espalda pero en vez de conseguir separarse de las manos de él hizo que se pegara más a su torso. Hugo fue acercando sus labios pero Alice no aguantó más y le separó antes de que llegara siquiera a rozar los suyos.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó él desconcertado.

-¡¿Qué qué pasa?! –Bufó. –Nada, no pasa nada… Solo que todos los hombres sois unos cerdos. –Le miró ofendida y se fue del local dejando al chico boquiabierto y sin creerse lo que le acababa de pasar.

Alice rato después llegó a Grimmauld Place.

-Hola hermanita. –Dijo Sirius desde el sofá al verla entrar.

-Hola. –Le saludó sin mucho ánimo.

-Pensé que no dormirías aquí… ¿Vienes sola? –Se extrañó Sirius a ver que no la acompañaba nadie.

-Sí, vengo sola. Lo de traer tíos a casa se acabó. ¿Y tú?

-Hoy he tenido la reunión, por eso no he podido salir por ahí, ya sabes… -La miró pícaramente. Alice rodó los ojos.

-Sí, ya se. –Se acercó a el y le dio dos besos. –Ya me voy a la cama, hasta mañana.

-Yo también me voy ya. –Dijo apagando la tele. –Hasta mañana preciosa. –Ambos subieron y se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos.


	2. El reencuentro

**Cuestion de genes, Lupin****'s et Black's**

**Cap.2 El reencuentro**

A la mañana siguiente Alice se despertaba en su cuarto. Se levantó y se fue a duchar. Cuando salió se puso la ropa interior y una bata de seda. Bajó a desayunar.

Su hermano ya estaba sentado a la mesa.

-Buenos días. –Dijo sin levantar la vista del periódico.

-Buenos días. –Fue hacia el frigorífico y buscó el cartón de leche. -¿No hay leche?

-Del tiempo. En el armario de la derecha. –Siguió las indicaciones de su hermano y sacó un cartón de leche, cogió un vaso y se sirvió. Se quedó de pie apoyada en la encimera.

-A Alice. –Dijo el moreno apartando el periódico –Hoy vienen a comer Remus y su hermano.

-¿Su hermano? ¿Remus tiene hermanos?

-Sí claro. Tiene uno de tu edad. ¿No te acuerdas de Hugo?

-Hugo… ¡Oh sí! La última vez que lo vi fue cuando teníamos seis años si mal no recuerdo. ¿Qué pasó con él? Se fue de la noche a la mañana.

-En realidad sus padres se lo llevaron a otro lugar. Remus estaba pasando una mala racha y por si acaso.

-A ya… -Bebió un poco de leche.

-Recuerdo que no parabas de llorar.

-¿En serio? –Él asintió. –Vaya, entonces debía de tenerle mucho aprecio.

-Aprecio es decir poco. No he visto a dos niños más encaprichados que vosotros dos. Erais inseparables. –Sonrió.

-Será raro verle después de tanto tiempo. Igual él tampoco se acuerde de mí.

-O igual sí, la verdad es que no se, Remus y yo no hemos hablado de ello. –Bebió del café que tenía encima de la mesa y se levantó. –Voy a ir preparando la comida.

-Yo voy a ver que ropa me pongo para "el reencuentro". –Sonrió y subió de nuevo a su cuarto después de dejar el vaso en la pila.

Nada más entrar se dirigió a su armario y empezó a mirar la ropa. Al final sacó un vestido rojo sin mangas, un cinturón un poco ancho negro y unos tacones a juego.

Se vistió y fue a la coqueta a mirarse en el espejo, se maquilló, se perfumó y se hizo un recogido, recogiendo parte del pelo de delante hacia atrás. Cuando estuvo lista bajó a la cocina para ver que tal iba Sirius.

-Estás preciosa. –Dijo Sirius cuando la vio entrar.

-Gracias por el cumplido. -¿Qué tal vas con la comida?

-Bien, bien. Ya tengo todo casi listo, me falta añadirle una cosa al postre pero eso ya lo hago a su hora. –Llamaron al timbre.

-Deben de ser ellos. –Dejó el trapo que tenía en las manos y fue a abrir.

Alice le siguió y se quedó en el salón de pie esperando a que entraran.

Sirius abrió.

-¡Hugo! –Le dio un fuerte abrazo. –Cuanto tiempo. –Sonrió. –Remus. –Saludó. –Pasad, pasad, no os quedéis ahí. –Cerró y pasaron los tres al salón.

-Alice estás guapísima. –Dijo Remus nada más verla. Fue hacia ella y la dio dos besas.

-Gracias Remus. –Sonrió la morena. Pronto su mirada se cruzó con la del hermano de Remus.

-¡¿Tú?! –Gritaron los dos a la vez.

-Todavía os acordáis. –Sonrió el castaño.

-No. –Dijo Sirius negando con la cabeza. Remus le miró sin entender.

-¿De qué os conocéis? –Preguntó.

-De nada. –Contestó al fin Alice, sin apartar la mirada de Hugo.

-Bueno pues ya os conocéis. –Dijo Sirius dando una palmada, intentando aliviar la tensión del ambiente. -¿Por qué no pasamos ya a comer?

-Si mejor. –Dijo Remus mirando con el ceño fruncido a su hermano y a Alice sin llegar a percatarse de lo que pasaba.

Los cuatro fueron a la mesa y se sentaron. Sirius ya había puesto los platos y los vasos.

Sirvió el primer plato.

-Lubina al horno, ¿Qué os parece?

-A mi me parece genial, me encanta como te sale. –Comentó Alice mientras empezaba a partir un cacho.

Hugo la probó. –Humm…Está buenísima. –Después de decir esto miró a la morena.

-Gracias, me alegra que te guste. –Dijo Sirius sin enterarse de que el comentario tenía doble sentido. Alice si lo pilló y miró seria a Hugo.

Por su parte el joven Lupin sonrió y bebió de su copa de vino.

-Bueno y Hugo, cuenta ¿que ha sido de tu vida?

-He viajado mucho, no he hecho otra cosa. Así que he decidido sentar un poco la cabeza, por eso me he venido a vivir aquí otra vez, ya sabes.

-Entiendo. ¿Y con las chicas que tal? –Le sonrió pícaramente. –Debes de tener un montón a tus pies.

-Bien, ahí estoy. –Sonrió. –Algunas son más estrechas que otras pero bueno. –Volvió a mirar a Alice.

Alice retiró la silla. –Con permiso. –Le miró con el mismo desprecio de la noche pasada y fue al baño.

Hugo después de que se fuera Alice retiró la silla también. –¿El baño?

-Arriba a mano derecha.

-Gracias. –Asintió y se dirigió allí. Abrió la puerta.

Alice se giró. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué pasa que ya uno no puede ir ni al baño?

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, esta ocupado.

-Venga… ¿No puedes estar de buenas ni durante el tiempo de la comida?

-Tú eres el primero que no está "de buenas" con ese tipo de comentarios.

-Anda empecemos de cero. Hugo Lupin. –La tendió la mano.

Alice rodó los ojos y se la estrechó. –Alice Black.

-Un verdadero placer. –Sonrió. -¿Sabes? Yo si me acordaba de ti. Aunque has cambiado mucho claro, tenías cinco o seis años y ahora estás… -La miró de abajo a arriba y se mordió el labio inferior.

-Tu en cambio sigues pareciendo un niñato.

-Según Remus no me decías niñato de pequeño cuando corríamos desnudos por el jardín de los vecinos de tu casa. Si quieres lo repetimos, ya sabes… para recordar viejos tiempos.

Alice soltó una risa nasal. –Ni en tus mejores sueños. –Fue a salir del baño pero Hugo se la puso por delante impidiéndola el paso.

-Quítate ahora mismo si no quieres que me ponga a gritar.

-Uuuh… Que miedo. –Se burló. La sujetó de las caderas y la atrajo más hacia el, acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó apasionadamente. Al principio Alice hizo intento de separarse pero al final no consiguió resistirse y le correspondió moviendo sus labios al tiempo que los de él. La puso contra la pared y cogió una de sus piernas y la puso a la altura de su cadera, fue acariciándosela desde la rodilla hasta el muslo subiendo por debajo del vestido mientras seguían besándose con deseo. La morena le separó.

-No. Esto no puede pasar.

-¿Por qué? –Dijo el moreno con la respiración agitada al igual que ella.

-Porque no quiero sufrir.

-Ni siquiera me conoces para saber eso.

-Ni quiero hacerlo. –Salió del baño y se paró por las escaleras sacando un espejo, se perfilo los labios ya que los tenía corridos y bajó. Se sentó de nuevo a la mesa. Cinco minutos después bajó Hugo.

-Ya creíamos que te había tragado taza del vater. -Manifestó Sirius al ver a Hugo bajar.

-No. –Sonrió forzadamente y luego miró a Alice, la cual le estaba mirando pero desvió la mirada.

-Bueno voy a por el postre. –Sirius añadió el toque que le faltaba y trajo las natillas caseras que había preparado.

-¿Qué tal?

-Muy buenas. –Dijeron los otros tres al unísono. Cuando las terminaron se tomaron un café y llegó el momento de que los hermanos Lupin se fueran.

-Muchas gracias por la comida Sirius, estaba estupenda. –Dijo Remus y se despidió de él con un abrazo. –Alice. –Sonrió y la dio dos besos.

-Nos vemos Remus. –Le sonrió.

Hugo le estrechó la mano a Sirius y después se acercó a la morena.

-Adiós, Alice. –Dijo serio.

-Adiós, Hugo. –Le dio dos besos. Antes de salir por la puerta el moreno se giró y cruzó la mirada con la morena, después se fueron.


	3. Tarde de primas

**Cuestion de genes, Lupin****'s et Black's**

**Cap.3 Tarde de primas**

Ya era por la tarde y Alice seguía dándole vueltas a la comida de ese día cuando llamaron al timbre.

-Ya voy yo. –Le dijo a Sirius mientras se levantaba del sofá que se encontraba.

Fue a la entrada y abrió.

-Hola prima. –Saludó Alice abrazando a Tonks.

-¿Qué tal?

-Bueno he estado mejor. –Bromeó. –Pasa.

Pasaron al salón y Sirius nada más ver a su prima se levantó.

-Creí que ya no venías. –La dio dos besos.

-Bueno pero he venido ¿no? –Sonrió.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? –Preguntó el pelinegro.

-Vale. Una cerveza de mantequilla estaría bien.

-Marchando. –Sirius fue a la cocina.

Alice y Tonks se sentaron.

-¿Qué tal van las cosas con… "ya sabes quien"? –Preguntó la morena.

-Como siempre, no hablo mucho con él, solo cuando coincidimos o cuando hacemos algo para la Orden, ya sabes.

-¿Y a qué esperas para lanzarte?

-No es tan sencillo. No voy a ir y decirle "Hola Remus, ¿sabes una cosa? Estoy enamorada de ti. Desde la primera vez que te vi, pero como no me das ni la hora…" .

-Mujer tampoco es eso, y la hora si te la da. –Intervino Sirius regresando con las bebidas.

-Estaba hablando sarcásticamente. –Cogió la cerveza de mantequilla que en ese momento le ofrecía su primo.

Sonó el móvil de Alice y lo buscó en el bolso, cuando lo encontró aceptó la llamada y se levantó.

-Ahora vengo. –Salio del salón.

-En serio, no se como puede entender ese artefacto muggle… Bueno a lo que íbamos,

intenta acercarte más a él, que conozca como eres… esas cosas. –Bebió un trago.

-Es que ni siquiera le he visto mostrar algo de interés en mí.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué vas a rendirte ahora? Un Black nunca se rinde, lucha por lo que quiere.

-¡Pos supuesto! –Rió la chica.

-Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

-Mmm… No.

Sirius resopló. -¡Ir a por todas!

-Aaaaa… Vale, vale.

Volvió la morena y guardo el móvil en su bolso.

-Era Sarah, hoy no puede quedar.

-Yo me voy a ir, que hoy es mi noche libre. No me esperes despierta Alice. –La sonrió con picardía.

-Lo se. Conozco el protocolo. –Rodó los ojos.

Sirius sonrió y le dio dos besos a las dos, después se fue.

-¿Sirius te ha dado algún consejo para conquistar a Remus?

-Mmm… Más o menos.

-Bien. Pues olvida todo lo que te haya dicho. Yo te voy a ayudar a conquistarle. –Sonrió.

Tonks sonrió ampliamente. –Como funcione te hago un monumento.

-Lo doy por hecho. –Bromeó. –A ver… ¿A ti un hombre como te entra primero?

-Por los ojos.

-¡Exacto! Si Remus se fija en ti tendremos parte del camino hecho.

-Eh… ¿Hola? Te recuerdo que pasa de mí.

-¡Por que no te luces! –Gesticuló con las manos. –Mira Tonks, tu tienes un cuerpazo, pero si no lo luces… ¿De que te sirve?

-Si pues con la ropa que tengo en el armario no voy a conseguir mucho.

-Genial, nos vamos de tiendas. –Se le dibujó una sonrisa.

-Me parece buena idea, hace tiempo que no voy de compras. ¿Cuándo vamos?

-Ahora mismo, cojo el bolso y nos vamos.

-Genial. –Alice cogió su bolso y después se marcharon las dos.

Llegaron a una tienda de un pueblo muggle.

-Esta tienda tiene cosas monísimas, la mayoría de mi ropa es de aquí. –Dijo la morena cuando entraron. Empezó a buscar entre las perchas.

-Mira que preciosidad. –La enseñó un vestido de color negro por encima de las rodillas, atado al cuello y con escote.

-Sí, es muy bonito. –Dijo cogiéndolo.

-Pruébatelo a ver. –Tonks se metió en uno de los probadores y se cambió. Cuando estuvo llamó a Alice, esta entró enseguida.

-Estás estupenda. –Sonrió.

-Es muy elegante. –Sonrió la metamorfomaga.

-Espera. –Salió y volvió a los segundos con otro conjunto. –He encontrado este antes, es más de calle. ¿Te gusta? –La otro asintió. –Pruébatelo a ver. –Cerró la cortina del probador y espero a que saliera su prima mayor.

Minutos después Tonks salió de nuevo cambiada.

-Te ves increíble con ese, muy sexy. –La sonrió pícaramente. –Además te estiliza a saco las piernas.

El conjunto constaba de una mini falda vaquera, un top palabra de honor azul marino con rajas por detrás dejando ver partes de la espalda.

Entró de nuevo para ponerse la ropa que traía, cogió el conjunto y el vestido y fue a pagar.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora? –Preguntó cuando salían de la tienda.

-A una zapatería de por aquí. Esta una calle más abajo.

Llegaron y entraron a la tienda.

-¡Wow! Mira que botas. –Dijo Alice mostrándola unas botas que acababa de ver.

-¡Mira esos botines! –Exclamó Tonks señalando dichos zapatos.

-Esta zapatería es genial ya te lo digo. –Fue yendo mirando los zapatos.

-¡Alice ven! –La llamó desde la parte donde se encontraba, la morena fue hasta ella. –Mira que bonitos son estos. –Eran unos tacones de aguja de color negro, abiertos.

-Esos te los regalo yo.

-Gracias. –Sonrió y la abrazó.

Siguieron mirando y al final también se llevó unos botines de color azul marino a juego con la camiseta palabra de honor del conjunto.

Antes de irse a casa se quedaron en una terracita comiendo un helado.

-¿Y tu ya encontraste a alguien que te haga tilín? –Dijo Tonks levantando las cejas y sonriéndola con picardía.

-En eso estoy, pero nada. Bueno… hay un chico que sí, que me hace tilín.

Tonks sonrió ampliamente. –Vaya eso esta muy bien.

-Sí supongo. Pero no es… o no creo que sea el chico adecuado.

-¿Y eso por qué? ¿No se ajusta a tu prototipo de hombre?

-No, no. Al contrario, es mi prototipo de hombre… al menos físicamente. Me atrae, me atrae mucho. Osea ¡Está buenísimo!

-Y entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Que es como todos los tíos con los que he estado. Ya sabes de una sola noche y ya.

Eso estaba bien, era lo que buscaba… antes, ya no.

Tonks miró a su prima apenada. –Te entiendo.

Alice sonrió de medio lado y terminó su helado. -¿Bueno nos vamos?

-Sí, ya se está haciendo muy tarde. –Se levantaron las dos y se fueron. Tonks acompañó a su prima a Grimmauld Place.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien, ha sido divertido tener una tarde de primas. –Sonrió.

–Tenemos que repetirlo.

-Desde luego. –Sonrió también. –Y gracias por los zapatos.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, lo he hecho encantada. A por cierto, antes cuando llamó Sarah me dijo que si iba mañana a su piscina, ¿te apuntas?

-No creo…

-Bueno si te animas ya sabes donde estamos. -Se dieron dos besos y después Tonks se fue.


	4. La piscina

**Cuestion de genes, Lupin****'s et Black's**

**Cap.4 La piscina**

Alice se despertó por el sonido del despertador, tanteó con la mano hasta apagarlo y luego se puso la almohada en la cara. Segundos después se la quitó y se levantó.

Abrió el armario y rebuscó en él hasta que dio con los trajes de baño, todos ellos bikinis. Cogió uno morado con letras y encima se puso una camiseta ancha que la llegaba por las rodillas. Sacó la bolsa de la piscina y comprobó que tenía el protector solar y todo. Se dejó el pelo suelto.

Bajó y vio que Sirius o bien aún no había llegado o estaba todavía durmiendo, así que se fue sin mas.

Llegó a la Mansión Malfoy y llamó al timbre.

-Hola. –Saludo Sarah abriéndola. –Siento mucho no haber podido quedar ayer. –Dijo después de darla dos besos.

-Oh no importa, fui de tiendas con mi prima.

-¡Ay! ¿Qué tal está?

-Bien.

-Me alegro, ¿la preguntaste si quería venir?

-Si, dijo que no creía, la dije que si se animaba que viniera.

-Estupendo, cuantos más mejor.

-¿Cuántos más mejor? –Objetó cuando dijo eso la rubia.

-Sí. Han venido Kellan y Hugo.

La morena la miró con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿¿Cómo??

-¡Es verdad, que no te lo he dicho! Kellan y yo estamos saliendo. –Sonrió ampliamente.

-¿No eras tú la que decías que era muy pronto para eso?

-Ya ves, pero cuando el amor llama a tu puerta…

-Si… -Dijo no muy convencida la morena.

-¿Qué pasa? A caso… ¿A caso te molesta? –Preguntó un poco triste.

-¡No! Claro que no, me alegro mucho por ti. –Sonrió y la abrazó. –Lo que no entiendo es que hace aquí Hugo.

-Bueno, él es el mejor amigo de Kellan.

-Ya…

-¿No te importa verdad?

-¿A mí? Desde luego que no, ya ves tú, paso de él y punto. –Sonrió.

-¡Esa es mi niña! –La abrazó fuertemente. –Venga, vamos a dentro.

Pasaron a dentro y fueron hacia la piscina.

-Hola Alice. –Dijo Kellan saliendo de la piscina al verla. La dio dos besos con cuidado de no mojarla.

-Hola Kellan que tal. –Le saludó. Dirigió la vista al moreno que estaba echado en una toalla.

-Hola. –Dijo él.

-Hola. –"Hummm… miam, maim, que tableta de chocolate… Seguro que va al gimnasio todos los días". –Pensó mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Después Sarah y Kellan se sentaron en la toalla de al lado de la de Hugo, ya que la compartían. Alice puso la suya al otro lado y dejo la bolsa encima.

Hugo observó como se quitaba la camiseta, la miró de arriba a abajo y de abajo a arriba.

-"Si definitivamente es el cuerpo del pecado" –Pensó.

-¿Kellan me das crema? –Preguntó la rubia al rubio mientras se ponía bocabajo y se desataba la parte de arriba del bikini.

-Claro. –Cogió el protector y se puso un poco en la mano después lo extendió por su espalda.

Alice cogió el protector de su bolsa y se dio por las partes que llegaba.

-¿Quieres que te lo extienda por la espalda?

-No gracias. Ya puedo yo. –Dijo secamente y puso las manos por detrás pero no llegaba bien. Resopló y le tendió el bote.

El moreno sonrió y lo cogió, ella se puso bocabajo y se desato la parte de arriba.

Hugo se puso a su lado y se lleno la mano de crema, después la extendió por la espalda de ella. Fue acariciándosela intentando provocarla.

Alice tenía los ojos cerrados, se mordió el labio inferior de nuevo.

-Humm… Que gusto… -El moreno volvió a sonreír y siguió ahora bajando hasta tocar la goma de la parte de abajo del bikini.

La morena no pudo evitarlo y suspiró en forma de gemido. Se llevó rápidamente las manos atrás para atárselo y se incorporó en la toalla.

-Gracias. –Dijo sin mirarle y guardó el bote en la bolsa.

Hugo sonrió ampliamente. –Estás monísima cuando te sonrojas.

Le miró y se llevó una mano a sus mejillas pero no notó calor.

-Era broma. –Dijo riendo.

Ella le dedicó una mueca y él se levantó para volver a su toalla.

-¿Os apetece jugar a las cartas? -Propuso Sarah incorporándose mientras se ataba la parte de arriba.

-Bueno.

-Vale.

Formaron un círculo y empezaron a jugar. Sarah fue la primera en perder, después Kellan y ahora la cosa estaba entre Hugo y Alice.

Fueron robando cartas hasta que les quedaron dos a cada uno.

Cuando Alice se dio cuenta de que a él también le quedaban dos, abrió la boca sorprendida y le miró indignada.

-¡¿Has hecho trampas?! –Le acusó tirando las cartas y poniéndose de pie.

-¡¿Yo?¡ -Miró a cada uno. Y Kellan le miró arqueando una ceja.

-Bueno sí, he hecho trampas ¿qué pasa?

La morena bufó. –No me lo puedo creer… ¡Y lo dices tan tranquilo!

-Venga Alice, solo es un juego. –La dijo Sarah.

-¡Me ha tenido más de cinco minutos achicharrándome bajo el sol para nada! –Volvió a sentarse en la toalla.

-Mira el lado positivo, así te pones morenita. –Bromeó Hugo.

Le miró con odio. –Hazme un favor y pasa de mi.

-Lo siento pero no puedo pasar de ti. Suele pasarme con la gente que me importa.

-Pues tú a mí no me importas. –Se tumbó boca arriba en la toalla y cerró los ojos.

Hugo se levantó.

Alice abrió los ojos y le vio ducharse en una de las duchas, después se tiró a la piscina.

-Puff… Ya no sabe que hacer para llamar la atención. –Murmuró para sí misma, desvió la mirada pero volvió a mirar. No salía del agua, se veía las ondas de la caída pero no salía. Frunció el ceño. Hugo flotó para arriba pero sin llegar a sacar la cabeza del agua.

Alice alzó la cabeza y apoyó los codos en la toalla al no dar crédito a lo que veía.

Se levantó rápidamente horrorizada. Sí, se estaba ahogando.

-¡Se está ahogando! –Exclamó al fin saliendo de su estado de shock.

Sarah miró y se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito, Kellan por su parte rodó los ojos.

-¡¡¿¿Es que no vas a hacer nada??!! –Le preguntó al rubio y antes de obtener respuesta alguna corrió hacia la piscina y se tiró de cabeza. Nadó hacia Hugo y le cogió de la cintura, casi no podía por el peso de él por lo que la costó un poco llevarle hasta el bordillo. Sarah y Kellan se acercaron, este la ayudó a subirlo.

Alice subió después y se puso de rodillas junto al moreno, se retiró un mechón de la cara.

-¿Respira? –Preguntó Sarah asustada.

-No lo se. –Dijo angustiada y se acercó más a él para comprobarlo. Cuando estaba a pocos centímetros, él abrió los ojos y colocó una mano en la nuca de ella y la besó profundamente. Alice colocó las manos en el pecho de él intentando separarle pero no pudo hasta que la soltó.

Ambos respiraron agitadamente.

-¡Eres un imbécil! –Se levantó y fue hasta su toalla, sacó de la bolsa la camiseta y se la puso, después cogió la bolsa y se dirigió a la salida.

-¡Alice espera! –Dijo Sarah levantándose. Kellan se levantó con ella y Hugo a los segundos se puso de pie mientras la veía marchar.

-¡¡Para no importarte has venido muy rápido a "salvarme"!! –Gritó justo antes de que saliera por la puerta.


	5. Inquilinos

**Cuestion de genes, Lupin****'s et Black's**

**Cap.5 Inquilinos**

Habían pasado ya días desde el incidente en la piscina, Sarah había llamado mil veces a Alice disculpándose por ello. La morena no la culpaba a ella sino a cierto pelinegro al cual ponía a parir en cada conversación en la que mencionaban lo ocurrido.

Alice estaba sentada en el sofá viendo una revista de cotilleos mientras su hermano veía la tele cuando llamaron al timbre. Sirius se levantó a abrir y minutos después volvió acompañado de los hermanos Lupin.

-"No puede ser… ¿Cómo tiene la cara de venir?" –Pensó la morena mientras apartaba la revista.

-Hola Alice. –La saludó Remus.

-Hola Remus.

-Alice… Remus y Hugo han tenido un pequeño accidente doméstico y…

-¿Qué tipo de accidente? –Le interrumpió.

-Pues… Se nos ha inundado el piso. –Dijo Remus.

-Oh, lo siento.

-Exacto, se les ha inundado el piso por lo que…

-¡¿Por lo que qué?¡ –Exclamó impaciente temiéndose lo peor.

-Por lo que se van a quedar a vivir aquí hasta solucionar el problema.

Alice abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al enterarse de la noticia.

-Voy a ayudarles a instalarse. –Dijo Sirius por fin y subió acompañado de los Lupin.

-¡No puede ser! –Reaccionó arrugando la revista cuando ya subieron. –Tengo una suerte increíble. –Bufó. Sacó su móvil y marcó el número de su prima. -… ¿Tonks? Hola, soy yo Alice… ¿Te acuerdas de lo de la tarde de primas? … Bien pues necesito otra tarde de primas… Ahora, si te viene bien… No, no, ya voy yo a buscarte… Bueno, ahora nos vemos. –Colgó y lo guardó, después subió a su habitación. En el pasillo se encontró a Hugo, Sirius estaba dentro de una de las habitaciones ayudando a Remus.

-Mira, vamos a dormir en habitaciones contiguas. Si no fuera por el muro dormiríamos juntos. –La sonrió con picardía.

Alice le dedicó una mueca y entró a su cuarto, se cambió y luego salió. Estos aún seguían en el pasillo.

-Voy a salir un rato, he quedado con Tonks. –El castaño se interesó.

-¿Salida de chicas?

-Sí. –Le afirmó ella un poco sorprendida ya que Remus no se solía meter en temas de esos.

-"Por supuesto… ¿No esperarías que una chica como Tonks se quedara en su casa viendo la tele?" –Pensó. –Oh ya… Pues que os divirtáis.

-¿En qué pensabas lunático? –Preguntó curioso Sirius.

-¿Eh?... No, en nada. –Tragó.

-Ya… -Dijo no muy convencido.

-Bueno pues eso, que me voy, no me esperéis para cenar. –Le dio un beso a Sirius y se despidió de los otros dos con un "hasta luego".

Alice llegó al apartamento de Tonks y llamó al timbre, la pelirroja (en ese momento) abrió.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó la morena nada más que la abriera.

-¿Cómo sabes que pasa algo?

-Por tu pelo, esta rojo.

Tonks se cogió un mechón y se lo miró. –Oh… -Cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto arrugando la nariz y su pelo se volvió morado como de costumbre. –Ya esta, pasa.

–Pasaron a dentro.

-Me acaban de llamar los de la inmobiliaria, había pedido una cama nueva porque la mía está rota. Tiene un muelle salido y no hace más que crujir.

-¿Por qué será? –Dijo irónicamente la morena.

-Por lo que te estás imaginando no desde luego, mal pensada. –Alice rió y su prima con ella.

-El caso es que la cama me la tenían que haber traído hace una semana y me llamaron diciendo que no podían, que hasta la siguiente nada. No especificaron día y ahora me llaman diciendo que me la traen ahora.

-Pues que faena.

-Ya ves… En fin, pero si quieres quédate y nos tomamos un café o algo.

-Me parece buena idea, necesito desahogarme.

Fueron a la cocina y Tonks preparó dos cafés. Mientras, Alice se sentó en una de las sillas.

La metamorfomaga se sentó en otra silla y le tendió el café.

-Y no se me han quemado ni nada por el estilo. –Dijo orgullosa.

Alice lo probó.

-Humm… Te ha salido muy bueno, ¡milagro! –Bromeó.

-Ja-ja… -Dijo con sarcasmo pero al final terminó riéndose. –Bueno llegó el momento de que te desahogues, tú dirás.

La morena bebió un sorbo del café y después habló. –Pues mira, ¿te acuerdas del chico sobre el que te hable el otro día?

-¿El que te hace tilín?

-Si… Bueno ese. Es el hermano de Remus.

Tonks casi escupe el café. -¿¿Remus tiene hermanos??

-Yo también me sorprendí cuando me lo contó Sirius, ya no me acordaba.

-Ahora que lo dices me suena de haberlo escuchado… Pero en fin ya sabes, tengo la cabeza perdida.

-Se llama Hugo y es… imbécil. El día de lo de la piscina ¿te acuerdas? –Tonks asintió. –Bien pues estaba él, y en un momento hizo que s ahogaba. Yo me lo creí y me tiré a por él, al sacarlo me besó. –Bufó. –Es un completo imbécil.

-¿Y que hay de malo?

-¿En qué?

-En que te besara.

-¡Pues que me besó a la fuerza!

-¿No te gusta como besa? Por que si es así, es un dato muy importante para que tenga yo en cuenta, ya sabes, por Remus.

-Si Remus besa como Hugo te puedo garantizar que vas a tocar el cielo con los dedos.

-¿Entonces cual es el problema?

-Pues… pues que va a lo que va como te dije el otro día. Una noche y ya, seguro que al día siguiente ni se acuerda. –Dije apenada. –Y encima ahora van a vivir un tiempo con nosotros, ¡como voy a poder llev…

-¿Van? –La interrumpió.

-Sí. Hugo y Remus, se les ha inundado la casa.

-¿Y van a vivir allí? ¿En Griimmauld Place?

Alice vio por donde iban los tiros y se le ocurrió una idea.

-Mañana apareces por "casualidad" y dices que te vienes a vivir con nosotros por un tiempo.

-¿Motivo?

-Mmm… Estás haciendo un cursillo y te pilla cerca de nuestra casa.

-Perfecto. –Sonrió.

-Ahí es donde sacarás tus armas de mujer. –La sonrió con picardía y bebió del café terminándoselo. Siguieron hablando un poco más, planeando todo hasta el mínimo detalle para que no hubiera ningún error. Después al ver que se había hecho tarde se levantó para irse.

-Me gustaría quedarme para ayudarte con lo de la cama y eso.

-No te preocupes, igual ni se presentan, aunque ahora eso me da igual, me voy a preparar las maletas. –La sonrió. Se despidieron y Alice se marchó del apartamento de su prima.


	6. Venganza

**Cuestion de genes, Lupin****'s et Black's**

**Cap.6 Venganza**

Alice llego al número 12 de Grimmauld Place y vio que no había luz. O bien se habían acostado o bien habían salido. Se imaginó que Remus estaría ya durmiendo y que Sirius habría salido, del que no estaba segura era de Hugo.

Subió las escaleras para ir a su cuarto, pero nada más tocar el pomo miró a la puerta de al lado, fue a ella y abrió, vio una sombra ocupando la cama. Sí, Hugo estaba.

Entró sigilosamente.

-¿Alice? –Preguntó el chico que se encontraba despierto, al ver la silueta de ella. La muchacha se subió encima de él.

Hugo no daba crédito. Vale… había tenido muchas fantasías para nada inocentes con ella en estos últimos días, pero no una tan real.

La chica le besó dejando entrar su lengua. Él por su parte reaccionó enseguida y la correspondió moviendo su lengua con ganas, colocó las manos en sus caderas e introdujo la mano por debajo de su camiseta. Alice se dio cuenta de que solo llevaba el boxer, sonrió pero el no se percató de ello, estaban completamente a oscuras.

Ella gimió lo que provocó que él también lo hiciera. La comenzó a quitar el pantalón y lo dejó caer.

La morena aprovechó esto y rozó su sexo con el de él. Se mordió el labio evitando así gemir. Hugo gimió desgarradoramente al contacto, la besó con pasión y acarició sus muslos apretándolos.

Alice notó como el miembro de Hugo iba creciendo por momentos, se lo palpó por encima del boxer. Este volvió a gemir ahora desmesuradamente, Alice le besó para acallarlo, no era plan de que Remus los oyera. El moreno subía ahora sus manos por la espalda de la chica por dentro de la camiseta.

Sin previo aviso Alice le quito las manos de ahí y se bajó.

-¿¿Qué pasa?? –Preguntó respirando agitadamente.

La chica recogió sus pantalones y se los puso, después encendió la luz.

-Tápate anda. –Dijo ella mirándole desde la puerta.

El chico bajó la vista a sus boxers y vio el gran abultamiento que había debajo de ellos.

-¿No vas a acabar lo que has empezado, verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza. –Tómatelo como una pequeña venganza por lo de la piscina.

–No dijo más, apagó la luz y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.


	7. Armas de mujer

**Cuestion de genes, Lupin****'s et Black's**

**Cap.7 Armas de mujer**

Al día siguiente Alice se duchó, se vistió y bajó a desayunar. Al entrar en la cocina se encontró con Hugo.

-Buenos días. –Fue hacia el frigorífico y lo abrió, pero se giró al no escuchar respuesta. -¿Qué? ¿Ya ni saludamos? –Volvió la vista al frigorífico y sacó el cartón de leche. Fue al armario a coger un vaso.

-No tengo por qué. –Dijo seco, mientras mojaba una magdalena en su café.

Alice volvió a girarse. –¿Estás molesto por lo de ayer? … ¿Tanto te cuesta aceptar que una chica te rechace tres veces?

Hugo terminó de beberse el café, lo llevó a la pila y lo dejó de mala manera haciendo ruido, recogió las fundas de las magdalenas y las tiró, después salió de la cocina.

-¡Te estoy hablando! –Se oyó un portazo proveniente de la puerta de la calle. -¿Qué le pasa a este idiota? –Frunció el ceño y sirvió la leche en el vaso. Bebió un trago y llamaron al timbre.

-Mira que rápido se le pasa el cabreo… -Fue a abrir y resultó ser la Tonks.

-Oh… Eres tú.

-Vaya yo también me alegro de verte. –Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Perdona es que pensé que eras… No importa, pasa.

Pasaron las dos y cerró.

-Ven, déjame, te ayudo con eso. –Dijo la morena y entre las dos subieron la maleta.

En el momento en que subían Remus salió de su cuarto.

-Tonks. –Dijo sorprendido de verla.

La metamorfomaga alzó la vista y dejó caer sin querer la maleta. Alice casi se va al suelo con todo el peso. Dejó la maleta incorporándose del todo.

-Tonks va a quedarse a vivir un tiempo con nosotros, ha empezado a hacer un cursillo que le pilla cerca de aquí.

-Oh, eso es estupendo. Además Sirius estará encantado.

-No solo Sirius, Remus, yo también y… Estoy segura de que tú.

-Por supuesto.

-Genial, pues voy a ayudarla a instalarse. –Alice se colocó detrás de Tonks y la empujó para pasar a la habitación que había libre, ya que se había quedado paralizada. Después Alice volvió a por la maleta.

-¿Te ayudo? –Preguntó el hombre.

-¡Oh no! ya puedo yo, gracias. –Le sonrió, tiró de la maleta y la metió dentro, después cerró.

-Uff… podías haber colaborado un poco ¿no?

-Que guapo es… -Se mordió el labio inferior y se hecho encima de la cama.

-Sí, sí… Pero yo he sido la que ha tenido que cargar con la maleta.

-Que ojos… ¡Qué todo!

-Pues ya sabes… -Tonks alzó la cabeza mirando a su prima. –Armas de mujer.

-Sí, eso haré, sacar mis armas de mujer. ¿Pero cuando?

-Pues a la primera oportunidad que veas. Ala te dejo instalarte, cuando sea la hora de comer te llamo.

-Ok.

Alice salió del cuarto.

Muy entrada la noche Remus bajó a la biblioteca de la casa y se puso a leer en uno de los sofás.

Alice y Tonks bajaron arregladas, Alice llevaba unos shorts vaqueros, un top de lentejuelas negro de los que se atan al cuello y unos tacones a juego.

Tonks llevaba el conjunto que se compró en la tienda.

-Mira ahí está. –Dijo Alice mientras las dos se asomaban por la puerta.

-¿Crees que funcionará?

-Por supuesto. Además os dará un tiempo precioso. Sirius ya ha salido y el idiota de Hugo no ha venido, por lo que os quedareis completamente solos. –La sonrió con picardía y ambas se retiraron de la puerta.

-Toma, ponte estas. –Dijo Alice dándola unas sandalias de tacón de aguja suyas.

-¿Sabes que si me pongo estos zapatos me voy a meter una leche de impresión?

-Exacto, sube.

-Genial… -Dijo con sarcasmo, subió las escaleras y se los fue a poner. –Eso sin contar con que seguramente los rompa.

-Mejor, así será más creíble. –Dijo ella desde abajo.

Tonks resopló y al final se los puso, se sujetó a la barandilla y fue bajando poco a poco, de vez en cuando tuvo que parar porque se tambaleaba, siguió bajando y evidentemente se le torció uno de los tacones antes de llegar abajo. Cayó rodando al suelo ese tramo.

-¡Aaaaaaa! –Gritó cuando paró en el suelo. -¡¡Duele, duele!!

-Aguanta Tonks, ya verás que luego te lo agradeces a ti misma. –La dijo en bajo.

Remus salió de la biblioteca al oír los gritos, en ese momento Alice se agachó para ayudar a levantarse a Tonks.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó preocupado.

-Tonks, estaba bajando las escaleras y se ha caído. Mira que la dije que no se pusiera esos zapatos, pero la muy cabezota ni caso, "No, esos me alargan más las piernas y eso les pone a los tíos". –Mintió.

Tonks se quedó boquiabierta al escuchar lo que acababa de decir su prima. ¿Cuándo había dicho ella eso?

Remus se la quitó con cuidado a la morena y la cogió en brazos, entró de nuevo en a biblioteca y la depositó en el sofá grande.

-¿Qué te duele?

-El tobillo. –Dijo Tonks mordiéndose el labio por el dolor.

Remus le quito el zapato y la tocó el tobillo.

-No parece que este roto ni nada parecido, puede que se te haya movido un poco. –Empezó a masajeárselo.

-Bueno ya que se que no es grave me voy. Es que habíamos quedado pero… Viendo lo visto será mejor que me vaya yo sola. –Fue yendo a la salida y le guiñó un ojo a Tonks. –Hasta luego. –Salió de la casa.

-Estupendo… ¿Y a donde voy yo ahora? –Empezó a caminar.

Remus seguía masajeándola el tobillo. -¿Mejor?

-Sí… Parece que me calma.

El castaño fue subiendo la vista del tobillo a los muslos de la chica.

-Tus piernas son preciosas, no necesitas tacón alguno. A mi ya me pon… -Se calló a tiempo. –"¿Estás loco Remus? ¿Qué le ibas a decir? ¿Qué te ponen sus piernas? ¿¿Qué te pone toda ella?? Contrólate es solo una niña." –Pensó. –Bueno ya está. –Dejó con cuidado su tobillo sobre un cojín.

-¿Ya? ¿No vas a hacerme nada más? –Se la escapó decir.

-"Si te contara lo que te haría… Joder ya hablo como un pervertido y todo, e interpreto lo que dice como quiero." –Pensó. –No.

Tonks intentó incorporarse.

-No hagas movimientos bruscos.

-Pues ven entonces. –Remus se acercó a ella y se agachó. -"Armas de mujer". –Pensó. Se pasó la punta del dedo índice por el labio inferior y fue bajándolo pasando por el cuello hasta su escote. El castaño siguió el recorrido que hizo la chica y notó un cosquilleo en la entrepierna. Luego ella con ese mismo dedo lo movió hacia adelante y hacia atrás para llamarle, para que se acercara más. El Lupin no aguantó más y se puso encima de ella, la besó pasionalmente y con ganas mientras pasaba la mano por uno de sus muslos por debajo de la mini. Ella colocó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atrajo mientras introducía su lengua en la boca de él.

La desabrochó el botón de la falda y la bajó la cremallera, pero antes de terminar de quitársela, subió a su top para sacárselo y así poder palpar sus pechos. Antes de vérselos siquiera tuvo que dejarlo ya que alguien acababa de llegar.

-Ya estoy en casa.

-Sirius. –Dijeron los dos al unísono mirándose. Él se bajó de encima de ella y ella se bajó el top tapándose de nuevo el ombligo que era lo que la había descubierto. Remus se colocó la ropa y se sentó en el otro sofá escondiéndose detrás de un libro.

Tonks se incorporó un poco y se amoldó el pelo.

-¡A! Estáis aquí. ¿No hay nadie más?

-No, Alice salió y Hugo no le he visto en todo el día –Dijo Remus sin levantar la vista del libro.

-Ya… ¿Y habéis aprovechado eh? –Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-No se a que te refieres. –Siguió sin levantar la vista y pasó de página.

-Pues hablo de que desde cuando lees al revés y desde cuando Tonks luce con la bragueta abierta.

Remus dejó el libro y Tonks se abrochó el botón y se subió la cremallera inmediatamente.


End file.
